The invention relates to a two-chamber container for two gas-pressurized components kept separately in a container, such as liquids reacting or being miscible with each other. The assembly consists of an outer chamber which receives a first component, a dispensing valve which seals the outer chamber and includes an interposed connecting member for communication between the component mixture and the outside, an inner chamber which is housed in the outer chamber and receives a second component, and a receptor member responsive to the selective movement of the interposed connecting member which enables accident free transport of the container, filling of the outer chamber subsequent to insertion of the inner chamber, and spontaneous mixing of the two components through rupture of the inner chamber.
Two-chamber containers are known from British Pat. No. 1,482,468, issued to Robert Harold Laauwe, entitled "Aerosol Valve Assembly". In that arrangement the outer chamber receives a first component, while a second component is received in a bag-like inner chamber within the outer chamber. By actuating the valve both components pass through narrow channels into a mixing chamber in which they may mix or react with each other and are then discharged through an outlet channel. One disadvantage of this arrangement is that the mixing of the two components in the mixing area of the valve is insufficient. Another shortcoming of such a two-chamber container resides in the fact that one component is received in a bag-like inner chamber which inherently has a certain permeability so that with longer periods of storage there is the risk that the material will penetrate prematurely from the inner chamber into the outer chamber. This causes special problems if the substances are corrosive.
Another two-chamber package is disclosed in European patent publication No. 24 659, issued to Aerosol-Service AG, entitled "Zweikammerpackung". In this case a piston is provided in the inner chamber. The displacement of the piston, however, is indirect, being caused by pressure conditions which become established in the outer chamber and in the inner chamber. Problems occur if either pressure does not attain the values necessary for displacement of the piston. Furthermore if clamping of the piston in the inner chamber occurs, functioning of the entire arrangement is impaired. Finally, leakages during longer periods of storage are unavoidable since the inner chamber itself is not a self-contained vessel. In addition, the valve assembly is a very complicated structure and the pressure ratios must be established in the interior of the outer chamber.